What are you wearing?
by Bittersweet-poison
Summary: Oneshot/Two-shot. Edward calls Bella and, of course, the conversation takes an interesting direction


Disclaimer : I don't own it. I swear.

This is only a one-shot (/ possibly two-shot, not sure yet). It's just an idea, give reviews to let me know if you like it or hate it! Flames are more than welcome. Enjoy.

* * *

Edward POV 

I had just come back from our family hunting trip. I quickly ran to my room for a quick shower. I couldn't help but feel happy to be back; I really missed Bella. As usual, Emmett was irritated by my haste to get back. I chuckled at the image of Emmett standing over a grizzly bear while facing me with pouting expression. He was complaining how I was taking the fun out of it all. While he was at it, he came with nicknames such as: Boring-Eddie or Beddie. After those, I just tuned him out. Not exactly what one would expect from an ancient vampire, is it? Luckily Rosalie decided to drag the goof away; I silently thanked her for it. It really wasn't my fault that I was so intoxicated by her, it just made me feel uneasy to be away from her. I don't think I'm _ever_ going to get used to being away from Bella. Secretly, I was slightly looking forward for her to be mine forever. My Bella.

It had been two weeks since Charlie had grounded her, but that didn't mean that I didn't see her after her 'watch-hours', as Bella liked to call it. I always left when the clock hit nine but I was back almost in no time, through her window, of course.

I took a quick glance at the clock. 7.48 pm. I picked up my phone and speed-dialled Bella's house number. I sighed; what's the next holiday so that I can get an excuse for buying her a cell phone. That was the _only_ way she would accept it. I smiled, while anticipating to hear her sweet voice on the other end.

''Hello?'' Her soft, hesitant voice relaxed me immediately.

''I hope you didn't trip on your way.'' I chuckled lightly

''Edward! You're back! But why didn't you come over instead of calling me?'' I could hear the impatience in her voice; it made me smile.

''You missed me that much, huh?'' I teased her. Though, in reality I was pretty sure I missed her even more. Everything about her.

I hear her plopping down on her bed.

''I did. And I have a feeling you missed me, too. You're back quite early. I suppose Emmett's not pleased.''

I laughed at her remark, it was like she was reading my mind.

I decided I wanted to take her to our meadow, it had been a while since she had left the house. This would be good for her. Charlie would return late tonight so he'd never know if we went there soon.

''Bella, what are you wearing?''

* * *

Bella POV 

''Bella, what are you wearing?'' He asked, sounding completely casual

My eyes must've gotten as big as they could get without popping out. I did not see _that_ one coming. I didn't know how to reply to him. I wasn't sure if I knew how to be seductive, unlike him. After a second or two, I could finally think again. I decided to mess around with him, just a little bit. He always dazzled me, so this was only fair.

''What do you _think_ I'm wearing?'' I spoke in a low voice

He went silent on the other line. My hear thumped in my chest; had I ridiculed myself? I bit my lower lip and waited.

''You tell me.'' He purred

I concentrated on breathing. Even on the phone, he had so much power over me. It really was unfair.I was currently leaning on my elbows. I looked down at my clothes and almost snorted. I wondered if saying 'My old sweatpants and a holey t-shirt' would sound appropriate. I decided against it.

''I'm not telling over the phone. Why don't you come and see for yourself?''

''I might just do that.'' His voice sounded a little husky

I blushed and was grateful that he couldn't see it. I was just about to say a quick good bye to him when I heard

''BELLA!.Edward. Off the phone.Now!!''

''Charlie''

''Dad'' We spoke at the same time. I wonder if we get to make a wish. We sure needed one now!

''Off. Now'' Charlie repeated.

I sighed, signaling to Edward to hang up.

''Yes,sir.''

Oh boy. This wasn't going to be good. I hope this didn't mean more grounding or otherwise there would be more of those phone calls in the near future.

* * *

Hope you liked it!

P.s. I love reviews


End file.
